Misconceptions
by Itachiforever342
Summary: First impressions are important...or are they?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Okay, here's a new story from me! I hope you all like it!

* * *

**Misconceptions**

"What is it with you and looking for a good lay in the skankiest part of this village? We could've gone _anywhere_ else!" Kisame complained, halting several feet from the brothel door.

Itachi gave him a blank look before he commented, "If it disgusts you, don't follow me." He then slid the door open and walked into the establishment.

The madam of the trade, Tsunade, bowed to the man. "Welcome, sir. May I see your payment?"

He held up his wallet, which was fat from all the ryo he'd been collecting.

"Do you have a specific type of woman you would like, or would you like to see all the available women at this time?"

"The latter option," he stated.

"All right. Come with me."

He was led to a room where he sat at the back, given a drink of sake while he waited. He watched with bored eyes as women, from young to middle-aged, come in and kneel in front of him. There was quite the variety, but none he hadn't seen somewhere else.

"Which woman would you like, sir?"

Just then, a woman passed by the door. His eyes locked on and assessed her. He pointed and stated, "I want her."

* * *

And...cliffhanger on the first chapter! Who could it possibly be that has caught Itachi's eye?

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

I guess everyone was wondering who it was Itachi pointed out! Well, here she is!

* * *

Inko walked out of the place she'd called home since she was a little girl, going to visit her younger sister, Ino.

In Konohagakure no Sato, there were three types of establishments the kunoichi had to work because missions didn't pay enough: the local tavern, one of three brothels, or the geisha home. Inko was lucky enough to get a position at the latter, Ino had not, but had not turned sixteen yet so she only did chores and served tea, sake and snacks when needed. The elder of the two sisters had it quite good at her job, quite favored by her clients and was rewarded with special treatment and gifts. She wore some of the most beautiful kimonos in the village, her hair was freshly styled every day, and her jewelry was to die for. Most were owned by her, so she was often asked to borrow many of her outfits. Right now she wore a dark rose-colored kimono with tiny forget-me-nots throughout the cloth, a lavender yukata underneath, a sunshine-yellow obi with a forest scene stitched into the fabric, gold pins with pure sapphires set in the ends, her full geisha makeup, a simple gold choker with aquamarines to match her eyes, and her hair in fat curls on the sides of her head. Many weapons were hidden on her person, for protection. Her favorite was senbon, for it took a certain grace to use them and they almost never caused death.

Many men leered at her, but didn't make a move towards her, for she had a fierce reputation as a kunoichi, a Jonin-former ANBU with the codename "Tsukishin". She'd almost always assassinated her targets when the moon was out, her blonde hair silvery in its light the last thing they ever saw. If any man that wasn't supposed to make a pass at her did so, she took care of them by moonlight. Many found themselves on the receiving end of her specialty: genital acupuncture. Their girly shrieks were a warning to the others who might think of messing with her.

Unfortunately, one never seemed to give up, but then again, he liked feisty women. He'd suffered her wrath twenty-nine times and counting. He was the local pervert, after all, and he couldn't stand not having a grope once in a while.

"Inko-chan, my lovely! How are you?"

His hands cupped her breasts, squeezing. "You must've grown some since the last time I met you!"

Inko felt veins popping as she drew out some senbon. She twirled around, her sleeves following her movements as her needles hit her target, which happened to be each of her assailant's butt cheeks. He made an unmanly yelp as he ran, making sure she didn't hit anything else.

"Jiraiya, I don't care if you're one of the Legendary Sannin! I'm going to castrate you someday for your repeated offenses!" she yelled after him with a death glare.

He disappeared in a flash, and she huffed, and then continued on her way.

"Idiotic, disgusting, impossible man, he can't keep his hands to himself."

She still grumbled as she entered the brothel her sister worked at. She bowed to Tsunade, who smiled knowingly at her.

"Jiraiya?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"What'd he get this time?"

"Eight, it was all I could pull out before he disappeared."

"Ino is in the back garden, sweeping up leaves."

"Thank you."

Inko bowed again before heading to where her sister was currently working. Ino had on a gold kimono with the black obi tied in back. She swept everything off the cobblestones, even the slightest speck of dirt.

"Imoto, it's good to see you work so hard."

The younger blonde turned and squealed. "Nee-chan!"

"Hello, Ino."

"Inko, it's been a while! I was so worried you wouldn't be here until after my birthday!"

"Of course not! I have to be around to give you your present! I have to give you valuable knowledge that's required in this line of work."

Ino listened carefully as her sister gave her sound advice on how to protect herself physically and sexually from her patrons so she wouldn't get hurt or sick, nor get pregnant if she couldn't skip the days while she was ovulating. She only did this as a job and would only have her husband's children.

"Thanks, Nee-chan. I wish my old teammate would come over to visit me. He might be lazy, but he's become really handsome in his teens."

"Well, I must be off then. Good luck after your birthday."

"Bye, Nee-chan."

Inko turned and walked back through the hallway leading out of the brothel, wanting to get out as soon as possible. She didn't work here and didn't want anyone to assume she did. She was just passing a door that was halfway open when she heard:

"I want her."

She turned and met a pointing finger. When she saw the man who was connected to it, she looked him up and down subtly before turning away. Who did he think he was? He obviously didn't know the difference between geisha and courtesans.

"She isn't part of my establishment sir," Tsunade informed him. "Perhaps you'll make do with another woman?"

"If I can't have her, I'll be searching elsewhere. Is she from another brothel?"

"No, she's a geisha. The Crescent Moon is the only geisha home here, and it is where she works."

"Hm."

Inko then stepped out onto the street, not hearing anything else.

* * *

Now we know some of the mystery! Will Itachi pursue her? Or will he leave well enough alone?

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

A little late, but here's your chapter!

* * *

Itachi was affronted by how this woman had slighted him. He was by no means vain, but being hardly noticed then ignored when he was clearly interested, no woman had ever done that before, kunoichi or not. It hurt his pride as a man, being the arrogant Uchiha he was. He was so focused on this woman, he only vaguely heard that she wasn't part of this brothel.

"If I can't have her, I'll be searching elsewhere. Is she from another brothel?"

"No," Tsunade informed him. "She's a geisha. The Crescent Moon is the only geisha home here, and it is where she works."

"Hm." He considered how she'd reacted and dressed, so perhaps just demanding her services wasn't the way to treat geisha. "How do you approach geisha?"

"Don't expect it to be easy. Natsu, her geisha name, isn't an easy nut to crack. No one has ever broached her interest so she's never had a _danna_."

"A _danna_?"

"It means intimate partner. If she did get interested, you would have to shower her with expensive gifts to show you can provide for her while she doesn't work because she's devoted to you and you alone. And even then, she might not trust you enough to invite you into her bed."

It almost seemed like a lost cause, but he was up for a challenge.

* * *

How will things progress along? We'll have to have more come out to find that out!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, obviously...

An entire two chapters without a single review...ouchie...

I'll continue on, since I never leave a story unfinished! :D

* * *

A month later, Kisame looked on as Itachi straightened his formal Uchiha kimono.

"What's this getup about? I thought you left Konoha and your clan because they were heartless bastards."

"I am no longer a Konoha ninja and exiled myself from my own clan and kin, yes, but if I don't have some credentials she'll never even look at me."

Kisame snorted. "You're actually dressing up and acting like a member of a clan you don't belong to anymore to get the attention of some girl? Is she a gold-digger? I thought you hated those types of women."

"We haven't done anything except exchange a glance, but I asked about her and it turns out she's a geisha, and to woo her requires patience, money, and prestige."

"What?! You're actually gonna go after this girl seriously?! Who are you and what have you done with Uchiha Itachi?"

"She's presented me with a challenge and I have accepted. I will win her over and she will be my wife."

"You ever thought about what she might do when she's not being a geisha? She might be a deadly hunter-nin and you'll be walking straight into her clutches."

"I'll be on my guard underneath at all times. If she figures out who I am, I'll be forced to kidnap and subdue her. I will not lose this war."

"Well, since you're certain, good luck, and don't get killed."

"I plan to come out unscathed after every battle."

"Do you even have a name?"

"Natsu, her geisha name."

"I guess that'll have to be enough for now. If she is a ninja, can I bring her in for interrogation?"

"No, if she proves to be a bit of trouble, I'll be the one to interrogate her then pick up the pieces. The fault will be all mine."

"Get going or you're going to be late."

Itachi disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

So...with this chapter done, will anyone wish to guess how long it'll take for the two to get together?

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Here's another chapter for you to munch on!

* * *

Inko relaxed amongst her clients, the older, unappealing men keeping up the conversation as she served them tea or sake, whichever was preferred. She and her fellow geisha came to this tea house as frequently as they could. She chose older, married men because she knew that if they were to ask her to take one of them as a _danna_ she'd have nothing against refusing them.

"Natsu-san, do you ever think you'll take a _danna_, let alone a husband?"

She smiled gently as she replied, "If I plan to ever accept a man, he must have qualities that balance mine, as they say, opposites attract. Until I find a man that tickles my fancy, I'll stay single."

"That might be for many years to come!"

"Not a single man, either native or foreign, has ever made you give him even a once-over!"

That made Inko think about that man she'd seen in the brothel a month ago. She'd actually _looked_ at him, even though with her ninja reflexes it had been but a short moment. He'd been quite the looker, and that disinterested look he'd given to the courtesans had told her he wasn't one to go to these places often, if at all. Yet the way his eyes had zeroed in on her… Why had she let her pride get in the way? He could've been a good client.

"Look who just strolled in, gentlemen," one of the men drawled, the others looking up.

"Now there's something you don't see every day. I thought those types didn't care to see the local entertainment," said another man in a half-sneer, half-awed voice.

Inko slid her eyes over to the newcomer as she heard whispers throughout the room over the playing instruments. Her eyes widened marginally as she spotted the man of her thoughts kneeling at the table next to her group, as a server came over to him. He murmured something and the young woman nodded before coming up to her, bowing. "Natsu-sama, Uchiha-sama has a request for you: to come over to his table and serve him tea."

A shiver went through her clients and they murmured the surname like it was an honor and curse at the same time. Inko was confused and intrigued. Those of the Uchiha Clan were highly sought for as suitors in all clans for the following reasons: they were fiercely loyal to their current clan (whether they were marriage-sealed or not) and their husband/wife, as well as having incredible odds of passing on their strong ninja genes to their posterity, even if they were arrogant jerks to anyone outside their clan, because they prided themselves of being "elite".

Meaning that for this unknown Uchiha man to pick her out of all women in the entirety of Konohagakure no Sato, he was serious about courting her, for she knew of only _two_ Uchiha that had abandoned their clan and played the field: Madara (he'd been killed by the Shodaime) and Itachi (she'd never met him during her years as a hunter-nin). Well, she didn't know if they'd played the field, but there was no way they had any issues with fickleness.

So the main question was…

She got up and walked over to him, kneeling on the other side of the table. A set of tools and ingredients for tea ceremony had been laid out for her, so she began, knowing how the Uchiha Clan was picky about refined women.

"Good evening Uchiha-sama, how do you like your tea?"

"A little weak, please," he requested.

She kept her eyes on her work as she started a conversation. "I've never seen you in this tea house before this. Are you interested in leaving your enclave?"

"I'm very choosy about where I go, Natsu-sama. My father doesn't like to see his son 'frolicking about'."

"This hardly constitutes as 'frolicking', Uchiha-sama. This is very formal, as all meetings are in a teahouse we geisha frequent at. May I ask what drew you to this particular spot?"

"You may. The answer is simple: You."

She looked up from under her lashes at him and was thankful she wasn't a lesser woman. If she had she would've been flustered and cherry-cheeked, but her years as a geisha and ninja had taught her to hide her emotions well. "You flatter me. Why would an Uchiha of any rank wish to single me out from any other woman in this village or any other?"

He took the teacup when she held it out to him and sipped the steaming drink. He didn't speak for a moment, leaving her in suspense as he sampled the tea she'd made for him. He set the cup down and met her eyes. "When I first laid eyes on you, I knew you would be the companion of my future life."

"Then what was leading you to the place you saw me a month ago?"

"Relaxation."

This answer puzzled the geisha. "Relaxation", not "fun" or "release" or "a rebellious urge"? He was an Uchiha, and Uchiha never did such things, especially the men. "Please explain."

"Perhaps another time, Natsu-sama."

"Is it embarrassing?" she teased. "What could ruffle an Uchiha's feathers?"

"If you wish to know, then it will wait until next time."

"Will it be another month?"

"Perhaps, Natsu-sama. Thank you for the excellent tea, good evening to you."

He bowed to her before leaving.

She placed a finger to her cheek in thought. He hadn't even given her a name, not that he knew anything about her besides her geisha name. He had left her with the question of what "relaxation" meant when one went to a brothel. Men didn't go there to relax, even Ino said so. No Uchiha would be seen dead near a brothel, even the one Tsunade ran, which was of a higher quality than the other two, which made their workers start their main jobs at fourteen instead of sixteen. What made this Uchiha different?

Perhaps she'd have to ask around at the other brothels.

* * *

The mystery deepens...even as things are found out. *grins*

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Itachi smirked as he entered his room at the Akatsuki base, changing into his cloak and slashed forehead protector. His contented look drew in Kisame and he stared at him until one of them cracked, and it wasn't the Uchiha.

"What happened?"

"I asked for her to serve me tea, she tried to find out why she and I met in a brothel like we did, I told her I go there to relax."

"If I didn't scare the girls, I would do the same thing you do there. When they aren't going for your pants, it is rather relaxing."

"You know that any girl I buy time with never could be happier."

"Yeah, with that face of yours and the sultry voice you have, of course she's—"

"You finish that sentence I'll make sure you never pass on your stupidity to future generations."

Kisame paled and backed off. He knew that teasing the Uchiha about _that_ would get him in real trouble. He didn't want to lose his most important possession, so he tried something else. "You think you got her interested in you?"

"If it was that easy, she'll clam up the next meeting we have. I want to have a challenge, and if she falls into my arms because she likes the mystery, she's a fool."

"Easy women weren't your style, even if you're interested in her."

Itachi shook his head and went to his room to get ready for their next assignment.

* * *

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

It didn't just take a month, but _four_ months for him to come next, and Inko was on the brink of going to the Uchiha Enclave and searching high and low for him. Then again, there was over a thousand Uchiha in that part of the village, so it would've taken some time. He was sure an odd one, but she'd felt that he had an erratic schedule, too.

He actually met her at the geisha home, stepping in when she stepped out, and he caught her arm when she fell back. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. He was wearing a normal Uchiha outfit with a Chunin vest over it, although he didn't wear a forehead protector. She had an image of one of her older clients, serious face with two younger children. He looked a lot like…

"Fugaku-san…"

He shook his head. "I think you're confused, Natsu-sama."

She blinked and shook her head to clear it. "Sorry, Uchiha-sama. In that uniform you look a lot like the head of your clan, that's all."

"I see. Shall we go?"

"Where?"

"You'll see."

She followed him through the streets and blinked when he took her to a restaurant that was rather pricy for anyone, let alone those of the prestigious clans. He didn't even flinch at the price as he ordered a lunch for two. When they were situated, he rested his folded arms on the table and observed, "You have questions in your eyes."

"I had no clue as to what you were doing all this time and where you were. You're a ninja by that uniform and how you carry yourself, but how refined your movements are, you have to be related somehow to the clan head's family. Are you?"

"If it's pertaining my blood, then yes. I left you four months ago with an unanswered question, do you wish to know what it is?"

Her eyes sparked in anticipation. "Yes, it's made me itch with anticipation."

"I play shogi or go with the woman I choose, it's very relaxing in comparison to studying or going on missions constantly."

"You play games?"

"Yes."

"I'm surprised women in brothels don't trip over each other to get your patronage. That's a dream come true for most brothel women. My sister—" she stopped herself.

"Is your sister going into the business soon?"

"She's starting this week."

"Hm. Perhaps I should go and request her, since she might be good at playing those games."

"You…would do that?"

"I know what it takes to be successful in that business and it's not a pleasant experience. If you want to know, I'm a virgin."

"You—" She gasped and then giggled. "You too?!"

"Yes."

"You go to those places and yet you've never had the urge to—"

"Never. I'm saving myself for my future wife."

"That's so admirable, Uchiha-sama."

"Why would I risk getting one of the courtesans pregnant and messing everything up in my life? That is irresponsible."

"I agree. I too am saving myself for marriage. I suppose you've heard I'm like a cactus when it comes to the advances of men?"

"Some stories. Tsunade-sama says you're a tough nut to crack."

"If I wasn't, I'd probably have a _danna_ by now. Most might think I'm a prude, but I'm extremely selective in my choice of men."

"I noticed when we were in the teahouse. You were in the company of older men, men who are married with children, ones who wouldn't ask you for more than a song, a dance, and some tea."

"You are perceptive, Uchiha-sama. You are the first I've ever been with that's less than forty years of age."

"So you've never had any incidents with the wrong kind of married man?"

"I have, but I made sure that the ones who did try to make a pass at me without my consent never did it again."

Her smile when she said that had a sadistic light to it, which made his eyes flicker with wariness. Her grin widened. He'd better be wary of her, or else he'd be on the receiving end of her specialty.

"You punished them…then you have an occupation outside of being a geisha?"

"Most women do in this village, since they aren't paid enough in their jobs as kunoichi."

"Are you a kunoichi?"

"I might be, then again, I might not be. I may tell you if you give me a first name to call you by."

He gazed into her eyes as if searching for something, a silence stretching out between the two as she awaited his answer. He kept his gaze on hers as he stated, "Tobi."

"Uchiha…Tobi." She tried it on her tongue then gazed at his features. "That name doesn't fit you very well."

"What kind of name do you think suits me?"

"A stronger, more…clever name. 'Tobi' just sounds kinda like a young boy's name."

"Well, if you don't like it, complain to the ones who named me."

"I might have to."

Inko was enjoying herself with this man, more than any other she'd met in her life. She also could tell that he was enjoying her game of "hard to get". She wasn't giving him much information about her personally, and in return, she had to work to get anything out of him that was worthwhile.

"Tell me. Are you a kunoichi?"

"It's my turn to leave you hanging, Tobi-sama. The next time we meet I'll tell you my secret."

At that one corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile at her playfulness. He nodded and stood. "Well then, shall I escort you back to the geisha home?"

"You shall."

* * *

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

"So, how did your date go?" Kisame asked, almost eager to hear the news.

"I gave her a name that no Uchiha would dare to use, and she thought it sounded too young for me," Itachi replied as he changed into his Akatsuki cloak.

"And what was that?"

"Tobi."

"TOBI?!" Kisame guffawed, then controlled himself when Itachi gave him a cold look. "I see why you chose that one, it doesn't suit you at all."

"Exactly. She left me hanging on the fact that she might or might not be a kunoichi."

"What will you do if she is?"

"As long as she doesn't find out that 'Tobi' is an alias, then I will take no action."

"You're getting soft."

"Perhaps."

* * *

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

A couple months later, he returned to take her out on another "date", and she found out about something that she'd never thought a man like him would enjoy doing.

They were sitting on a bench facing a small park, children playing amidst the trees and rolling in the grass like puppies. His arm rested behind her shoulders on the back of the bench, an unconscious gesture that had her smiling as she watched with him.

"What compels you so to do this?"

"Many of these children will become ninjas but for now they are innocent and pure, the way they should be. I've found that I'm rather fond of children, although the feeling isn't mutual."

She snorted and turned to look at him. "Children don't like you?"

He turned his serious eyes to hers. "Like everyone else, they think I'm…intimidating. If children can sense that from me, they are afraid and that turns into dislike. Children don't like to be frightened, after all."

"And here I thought children were excellent judges of character."

"Maybe I am a monster inside and I don't want to accept it."

At that she burst out laughing. "You? A monster? However could anyone think that of someone like you?"

"You hardly know anything about me, Natsu-sama, and vice versa. Perhaps I'm better at acting than you think."

"Being an Uchiha and a ninja, you're born being taught such things. So, are you going to ask me about what I left you with last time?"

"I was getting to it."

"Go on."

"Are you a kunoichi?"

"I am. I'm an Elite Jonin now in combination with my job."

"Have any nicknames?"

A smug grin came to her face. "Oh yes, when I was an ANBU, especially. I was called…" She considered what she should do once she told him a secret amongst the ANBU. She threw caution to the wind at his interested look. "I was called 'Tsukishin', because of my style in assassinations."

"Was it at night in the light of the moon?"

"Yes."

"That would be interesting to see. Do you have any specialties?"

"I'm keen at throwing needles, especially in acupuncture."

"I see. I would hate to be your enemy, especially during interrogations."

"Oh yes, my favorite is 'the manicure'."

Her evil smirk made him more than a little wary of her. "I can picture what that entails."

Her face softened as she considered a question. "Are you an Elite Jonin?"

"No, I was never an ANBU."

"Wasting all that chakra? Why?"

"I never felt comfortable with undercover work and assassinations."

"But you're a ninja! That's what ninjas do!"

"Perhaps I should retire. It would be a nice change to being so busy with missions all the time."

"Tobi-sama…I never thought you to be the pacifist type."

"Why?"

"Your entire being screams that you're very talented, even a genius. How could you throw that power away?"

"Not throw it away, put it to better use than against other ninjas or even civilians."

"Have you had to dispose of civilians before?"

"I've had to too many times for comfort."

She raised a hand and touched his cheek, stroking slowly down to soothe, but he caught her hand. Her eyes widened at his reflexes and saw his eyes sharpen into a warning glare.

"Don't touch me unless I say you can. I might not like violence, but I don't like much physical contact, either."

He let go of her hand, and she flexed it. "You have a strong grip, Tobi-sama. I'm surprised that you never became ANBU with that kind of strength."

There was silence for a moment before he abruptly changed the subject. "Do you like children, Natsu-sama?"

"Do I like children? I love children, why?"

"That's good."

"Are you going to leave me with another mystery until you visit again?"

"Perhaps, if we ever go on the path that might lead to a question I think you'll ponder over if I don't answer it."

He stood and offered a hand to help her up. She took it and liked the calluses on the palm, it reassured her that he was quite the seasoned warrior. He would be able to protect her if need be, and…she hesitated on that thought. It was too early and they knew almost nothing about each other. He didn't even know her real name, but hadn't made a request for it.

They strolled through the trees, Inko watching Tobi as he serenely looked about, before turning his eyes to her. The dark orbs were calm, calmer than she'd ever seen on a ninja, so she was sure that it was a shield, just like hers. She was curious about the man behind the mask and smiled, knowing that whatever she was going to ask him had to be a breakthrough in their relationship, or else it wouldn't seem…like it was moving at all. Sure she liked the mystery, but her curiosity was eating at her about this man who was so closed off to the world. He wasn't even a prick like Ino's old classmate, Sasuke Uchiha. She was sure that there was a story behind why he did this and she wanted to find out, even if it was piece by tiny piece.

"Tobi-sama…" she trailed off, not sure how to put her words without sounding nosy.

"Is there something you wish to ask, Natsu-sama?"

"I…" She stopped again. What was she trying to do, trying to get him to open up when she herself had hardly done so? She felt like such a jerk, being so curious.

He gazed at her, as if trying to read her eyes, even though she kept them serene, just like his. He must've found something that she wasn't hiding very well, because he stated, "You wish to know something very important about me."

"Yes, I do…but I don't want to ask about something that might offend you, Tobi-sama."

"I'll be the judge of whether or not your question is invasive."

"What…what was your childhood like? I want to know what you did when you were young."

He was silent for a moment before he began to speak. "My early childhood was like any other's in the Uchiha Clan, but it all changed once I turned five years old."

"What happened?"

He smirked a little and she knew this was what would have her hanging until he came back.

* * *

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

It was almost six months until Tobi returned, and when he did, he seemed distracted, wary as he visited her within her room at the geisha home.

"Tobi-sama? What's the matter?"

He closed the shoji over the window and shook his head. "There is unrest within the clan and anyone outside the enclave will be punished."

"You risked punishment just for me? How sweet."

He snorted as he knelt in front of her. "You do know that if my clan decides to revolt, things will not be the same for a long time. I might have to be absent for even longer than this time."

"Six months has been your longest between your visits, but absence makes the heart grow fonder."

They chuckled at the old saying and Inko glanced at the window as a shadow flew past it. She felt nervous that this would be one of the last visits he was going to make unless he was to return to his home in the Uchiha Enclave this night. Her stomach was full of pins and needles, but she tried to look relaxed for his sake. Now that she knew there was a severe lack of time, she cut to the chase.

"What happened when you turned five years old?"

"I manifested my Sharingan."

Her eyes widened. That was impossible! No child in the Uchiha Clan had _ever_ awakened the famous Kekkei Genkai so early! Not even the genius of the clan, Itachi! He'd done so when he was eight, and that was the earliest! Was he some sort of hidden genius that not even the clan wanted Konohgakure no Sato to find out about?! She couldn't help but be in awe of him. Something else later on must've happened for him to be a ninja yet a pacifist.

"I can see that you don't believe me, and I myself wish it wasn't true, but the moment was so clear, the day I turned five, my father treated me no longer as his firstborn son. He treated me as if I was a tool to bring the clan prestige and power, ever since our clan became less prominent, even feared, because of the Kyubi attack sixteen years ago. My life became nothing but a constant struggle to be strong, I was expected to be perfect, even after a second son was brought into the family. My father tried to do the same to him, but he didn't have the gifts I did, his eyes didn't change until he was twelve, even with tutoring. So all the focus was on me, I jumped from Genin to Jonin in the space of a couple years, but then my father set his sights on me being the youngest ANBU at eight. I had never wanted to be a ninja in the first place, so my discontent showed, even as I took the test that changed me forever."

He pressed his lips together, looking bitter. She reached out and was surprised when he took her hand, squeezing it as he continued, his voice soft with a touch of cold anger, "I was doing excellent as always, actually the lead score in the exam, when I encountered a ninja of no small caliber. He attacked me on sight, and I had to use all my skills just to dodge and block every blow. Since I was but a child, I was worn out much quicker than he, but I used a last ditch effort to slit his throat, only to find it had been a clone.

"I was so surprised that a clone could be that strong, that I didn't notice until too late that the real ninja was behind me, only halfway turned when claws dipped in a corrosive poison slashed across my body, from the top of my left shoulder all the way down to my right knee. I tried to retaliate, but had a sword shoved into my right lung, my breath stolen as I coughed up blood. I thought I was going to die when he stood over me and stomped on my chest, pushing until my ribcage snapped in two. The last thing I remember was thinking that if my father thought I was powerful enough to become an ANBU, how could he have predicted that I would be overpowered by such a powerful ninja during my exam.

"I woke in the hospital a few days later, feeling like I'd been lying there forever. My father was there, standing over me. He told me that as soon as I was healed, I would try again, but something snapped inside of me and I refused, not talking to him until I was completely healed, snubbing him to the extreme. He'd pushed me too hard, too far, too much. He hadn't thought that perhaps I hadn't grown enough physically to take on such a challenge. If he had expected me to take on such ninjas and win without even a struggle, he was dead wrong.

"When I was ten, I had grown stronger, but I no longer trusted my father to do things just fast enough that I could take it. So…I—"

He suddenly grabbed her and slammed her into a corner, his Sharingan spinning just as the window shoji slid open, a group of Uchiha ANBU entering. They looked around, her eyes wide as they seemed to find nothing and retreated, Tobi letting her go as his Kekkei Genkai vanished. She blinked and whispered, "How did you do that? The Uchiha ANBU are supposed to be able to see through any genjutsu."

"That's true, but I am a master at genjutsu that those ANBU envy," he murmured back, going back to his normal position. She followed suit, and he continued his tale once again. "I decided to do as I wished, never gaining the position of ANBU. With my breeding, I would never be able to marry outside the clan if it was up to my father, especially if the girl was from another ninja clan, for fear her genes would override my own. I am a grown man now, past the age that I should be under the jurisdiction of my parents. I won't agree to an arranged marriage, even if it's for the good of the clan."

"Even if you could pass on your skills to your posterity?"

"I would never want them to suffer as I have. If I am to marry, I want to marry a girl of my choice, and no other, and if she's part of a clan, I will be marriage-sealed."

"That's quite the strong conviction. I feel for you, for I am—" She cut herself off, knowing that she had almost gone too far by telling him what clan she was.

"Natsu, would you give me the honor of telling me your name?"

She thought hard if this was what she wanted to leave him with until they met again. Yet she had this feeling that if they did meet again, it wouldn't be under peaceful terms. She was sure, as a pacifist, he would try to stop the unrest and would get confined to his home until things were underway.

"Will you come back?"

"Yes."

"Are you certain?"

"I am. You'll see me again and I will get your name."

He stood and opened the window, looking back at her. A gentle smile came to his face before he jumped out the space and was gone.

* * *

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Kisame glanced at Itachi, who was holding something tightly in his hand, only to see a trickle of blood coming from the bottom of his clenched fist.

"What's got your britches in a bunch?"

The Uchiha man glanced at his palm and opened his hand, revealing a bloody dangly earring. He held it up as the chandelier type diamonds glittered in the light, tinted red by the blood. "This earring is an heirloom of the firstborn girl of the Konoha clan that specializes in the Mind Transfer Jutsu."

"Yeah, the girl you like? Why should this trouble you?"

"Her father, the head of the clan, is the best interrogator the village has. If he found out his heir and eldest daughter was being courted by the traitor of the Uchiha Clan, he would convince her to help him catch me and find out what I know about our organization."

"You _are_ a mercenary, have been for fourteen years. We do more than just that, since we started capturing Jinchurikis and extracting the Bijus from them. At this point in time we only have a few left, so all villages are tightening their defenses. So who are these scary ninjas who are excellent interrogators?"

"The Yamanaka Clan. Inoichi-san would never give up Inko-san to me if anyone but her and random civilians knew about me. Our relationship is still quite new, even if I did tell her an abridged version of my past."

"Like when Orochimaru beat the crap out of you during your ANBU exam?"

"Yes, although I didn't give specifics as to who it was that almost killed me."

"Wasn't he trying to capture you because of your body?"

"He wanted my body because of my genius. He wanted me for himself so he could test out his new jutsu, but the real ANBU and his former teammates chased him off."

"I still can't fathom why he hasn't made his move yet, even if he's part of our organization."

"He's counting on my brother to join him so he can have _his_ body instead. The instant I gained Mangekyo he knew he was no match for me."

"The kid was tough to survive an attack similar to yours, if not worse, and is still not allowing himself to fall into the hands of his enemy. Word from the locals is that he kills any and all who try to coerce or capture him for that snake's sake. Not a single survivor to report about his obviously growing powers. I'm sure that he's being groomed to be the next heir if you aren't caught."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Those Uchiha grannies don't know when to shut up. All they do is gossip all day and were glad to answer my questions when prodded with the right flattery."

"Ah, I see. Is there anything else you heard?"

"They're really working hard to now to find you, ever since the clan matriarch died. Fugaku-sama wants you back so you can lead the clan into a new era with a powerful pureblood wife at your side."

"That is exactly why I left, I hate all the pressures of being the clan heir. It was bad enough when—"

He stopped himself, standing from his lotus position on the floor to walk to the sink, rinsing off the blood on his hand and the earring at the same time, Kisame noticing the purple glow from within the largest gem.

"Did she give that to you?"

"I took it so that I would have a real reason to return. She'd be frantically searching for it if I hadn't put a genjutsu on her ear, so I'll come back sooner to return it to her."

"I hope she doesn't kill you once she finds out that you took it in the first place."

* * *

lol

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Inko was worried after the unrest at the Uchiha Clan had been settled, that Tobi hadn't returned. In fact, he hadn't come to see her for a _year_. She knew she had to look for clues.

She went straight to the Uchiha Enclave, stopping a man who was heading outside. "Excuse me Uchiha-san, can you tell me where a man named Tobi lives?"

"Tobi? Never heard of anyone who goes by that name, although I don't know _everyone_, hardly anyone does, the clan's gotten so large. Sorry, Miss."

"That's all right."

The blonde woman went on, before she saw a group of elderly women knitting scarves and chatting in a circle of chairs. She went over to them and greeted, "Good morning, Obaa-sama."

They stopped their talk and looked up at her. The oldest, who seemed to be the leader, replied, "Good morning, Ojou-san. Is there something we can help you with?"

"Do you know where a man called Tobi lives within the compound? I'm trying to locate him."

The old ladies looked at each other before the same one asked, "Is he in trouble, or are you two acquainted?"

"Oh, we're acquainted."

"Well then, if you must know, no child has been named that since before I was born, and I'm the oldest in the whole clan. The only person I've known with that name is the Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama. Are you sure he didn't give you the wrong name just to play with you?"

The others giggled at the joke.

Inko sighed and bowed. "Thank you for your time, Obaa-sama. Good day."

"Good day, Ojou-san. I hope you find him."

She turned to go further into the enclave when she was nearly knocked over by Sasuke. He caught her sleeve and steadied her before going on, the grannies greeting in unison, "Good morning, Sasuke-sama!"

He didn't even acknowledge them, the white-haired women beginning to gossip.

"That poor boy, he's never been the same since his brother left."

"He was such a happy child, following Itachi-sama like a puppy."

"I wonder if the rumors about Itachi-sama being sighted in the area are true. He was just a boy when he left."

"A handsome little boy, he could've had any girl he'd wanted if Fugaku-sama hadn't trained him every spare moment of the day. I would've never treated my son in that manner."

The others voiced their agreement.

"A thin, wiry thing near the end, he looked like a skeleton for all his worth, with large, blank eyes. He was definitely his father's son, but he was gentle, like Mikoto-sama, Kami-sama bless her when she was still alive."

"I don't think anyone in that family's ever been the same since the incident that drove Itachi-sama away."

Inko blinked in confusion. Incident? There was actually something that had _driven_ Itachi away from his clan and village? She didn't know why she was so curious, but it caused her to go back to the chatting women and ask, "Excuse me, what incident are you talking about, Obaa-sama?"

The leader blinked in surprise and answered, "That is a secret of the clan, Ojou-san. Why does it interest you?"

"When did Itachi-sama leave?"

"It's very rude to answer a question with another question, but I'll tell you. It was thirteen-and-a-half years ago, when Sasuke-sama was four years old. I have one of the only pictures of him left, since Fugaku-sama tore up and burned all the ones he could find. The only other is for his profile in the Bingo Book."

Inko gazed at the picture of the boy that couldn't be more than new-Genin age, a gentle smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes, which were blank. Blood dripped from the corner of his right eye, while tears gathered in the other. He had bangs that went just past his cheekbones parted down the middle, the rest in a short tail tied at the base of his neck. He wore an ANBU uniform without the mask, a tiny Sasuke, not even half his height, pulling on his hand as if to show him something.

A pang of recognition went through her at the sight of the older boy. It couldn't be that her Tobi and Itachi were the same person, were they?

"When was this taken?"

"Only the day before he left."

"Why do you have a photo of them?"

"I'm their great-grandmother."

"Oh… May I borrow this picture for a while?"

"Why?"

The Yamanaka woman bent over and whispered, "With it I may just find your missing great-grandson."

Wizened eyes turned hopeful and the photo was handed over.

Inko went to her room at the geisha home and went about her business, although underneath she awaited Tobi's return with anxious feelings.

* * *

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Itachi found his lady friend talking to her sister when he visited next, the pair wearing normal clothes for ninjas like them. He himself was wearing his normal Uchiha clothes that he'd always worn, minus the ninja vest. Ino gasped at his sudden appearance (he'd used Body Flicker) and stepped back, bowing.

"Uchiha-san, you startled me."

He nodded to her and placed a hand on Inko's shoulder. "Natsu-sama, come with me."

She didn't look surprised when he took her hand and pulled her away from her younger sister without even apologizing or bidding her farewell. She allowed him to lead her into a thicker part of the forested area, where he saw she noticed the traps he'd set up to keep everyone else away. He stopped and turned to face her, although he didn't relinquish his hold on her hand. He gazed at her for the several minutes, the air almost trembling with tension.

"You haven't answered my question."

"Which one did I not answer? It _has_ been a year, Tobi-sama."

"Your real name, Natsu-sama."

"If I give you this answer, will you tell the truth about yours?"

He was silent again as he contemplated about whether or not she could be trusted with such a secret. He knew that she'd search for him after the unrest (which had almost escalated into a riot) had been resolved, so she probably had found out that he'd given her an alias. Tobi was a nonexistent name in the village, even though the Nidaime had been called such by his elder brother. He knew that she probably knew his true identity already, as he did hers, but also figured she wanted to hear him confirm it.

"I will."

"My real name is Yamanaka Inko, firstborn and heir of the clan. I suppose you found out by my looks and earring."

"I knew you were of that clan, but until I had a closer look at your earring—" He held up the dangly earring between two fingers so it waved with the movement. "—I wasn't sure what your placing in the clan was."

Her hand shot up to her ear and she gasped in outrage. "You _stole_ my earring?! That was given to me when I was twenty by my father! Give it back!"

He held it out to her and she took it, putting it back on.

"How did you manage to steal it without my knowing? And _how_ did I not realize it until now?"

A smirk quirked a corner of his mouth. "A ninja is supposed to be a master thief, and it was simple using genjutsu to fool everyone, including you."

"So you are truly a genjutsu master. Now, enough with the distractions, please answer."

"Uchiha Itachi, heir of the clan and eldest son."

"I understand why you had to hide your name and identity, as a rogue, but how much did you leave out in your story about your past?"

"The major details, such as the attack on me during my ANBU exam. _Orochimaru_ attacked me, which was why he was chased out of the village."

"When did you become an ANBU, then? Very soon after?"

"How did you find out about that?"

She drew a photograph out of her sleeve, showing it to him. He took it from her like it would disappear at any second, murmuring, "I didn't know there was still an existing photo of me before I left…save my picture in the Bingo Book, which hasn't been updated since my departure." He tucked it into his back pocket, before speaking again. "As soon as I had recovered my strength at eight-and-a-half, I was tested again and passed with top marks."

She smiled painfully at that and asked in a tentative voice, "What drove you away from your family, clan and village? And you can't tell me it was just because of the pressure set on you from your father. Members of your clan said there was an 'incident' that caused your defection."

He turned away from her, pain flashing in his eyes at the mention of what was only referred to as the "incident" by the clan, outsiders didn't know anything about it, and only he and his father knew the particulars. But, Inko was someone he knew wouldn't tell anyone unless it was important.

"When I was ten years old, my father brought me to the private grove behind our family home, where he told me that I would learn a new, more powerful technique. He then called the name of my best friend. He cast a powerful genjutsu on him and ordered him to attack me relentlessly. He did so, and I tried my hardest to break the genjutsu on my friend, but almost getting killed in the process. I felt so…powerless as I was forced fight him to the death, only just escaping with my life, but at the cost of his…my best and only friend, Shisui.

"Guilt flowed through me like a poison, but power came to me from my eyes, and my father told me about what killing my best friend had done to my abilities. He taught me how to use them. Then, as my first act, I used my new eyes to disintegrate my friend's corpse to get rid of the evidence."

He turned to her, tears in his eyes as he finished his story. "That photo was of me right after that happened. The blood was from the strain of the new power had done to my eyes. Sasuke had been concerned about me and was pulling me towards the house so that Oka-sama could help me.

"After that, I just broke, no longer able to take all the pressure, along with the guilt I felt. I left as soon as I was able, after making a fuss over packing up and walking out the door in plain sight of my family. I wanted my father to know that he could no longer push me like he did, even if I was still a child. I never thought of it again, until I met you."

Inko pressed her lips together, lowering her head. "I'm sorry that you had to remember such a traumatic event because of my questions."

"I think now I cannot run anymore, I've been childish long enough."

"But your father made you murder your best friend! You have every right to not want to ever see him again!"

"I think that's the first time you've ever showed me any emotion. Thank you, Inko."

Her eyes widened at the use of her name, before she smiled. "You're welcome, Itachi."

He began to lead her towards the Uchiha Enclave, ignoring the stares of all the civilians that spotted them. He went straight into the clan enclave and when he approached the gossiping grannies, his great-grandmother stopped all chatter and stood. He smiled from his heart and greeted, "Hello, Obaa-chan."

She ran over to him and hugged him, sobbing into his shirt. She pulled him down so she could kiss his cheeks, whispering over and over, "My little boy, my little boy."

Inko smiled at the reunion, but knew the hardest was yet to come.

Itachi went right to his home, not even taking off his shoes as he stepped inside, obviously showing his disrespect. Inko slipped her shoes off and followed him, straight to the backyard, where he stopped and watched his father, who sparred with his younger brother. He continued for a moment before he spoke.

"Sasuke, you should really watch your right side, you're leaving yourself open too many times."

The eighteen-year-old turned and his eyes lit up. He ran over and shouted, "Ani-ue! Ani-ue, it's you!"

"The last time I saw you, you were so tiny and had yet to lose much of your baby fat. Now you're eighteen years old. I've been away too long if I missed so much of your life, Otouto."

The brothers embraced, Itachi patting his younger brother's back and found that Sasuke was almost as tall as he was. He saw his father standing in the same place when Sasuke had stopped sparring with him, fury in his usually calm eyes. The same look he'd given him when he'd left. The first time he'd been too busy leaving to notice the deep sorrow behind the fury, but now he did, making him let his brother go and step over to his only living parent.

"Otou-sama." His greeting was simply that, since too many words would ruin everything.

"Itachi."

Sasuke glanced at Inko, who was watching Itachi intently, wondering why the heir of the Yamanaka Clan was here with his brother.

"You returned to mock me."

"I returned because I felt I needed to."

"You shouldn't have left in the first place."

"You have a perfect knowledge why I left."

Even though the tone of the conversation was calm, the atmosphere was crackling with hostility. Sasuke shifted, obviously uncomfortable, his eyes looking from his brother to his father in quick succession. Inko didn't move her gaze from Itachi, waiting for the explosion she was sure would happen soon and the pair would start shouting at each other.

"You obviously haven't learned that it was to further your powers as my heir, Boy."

"It might have made me more powerful, but I noticed that no one else in the clan has these powers, for the cost is far too high for the _saner_ members."

"You're the most powerful Uchiha since Madara himself! I did this for _you_!"

"_I_ didn't want power! _You_ put a genjutsu on Shisui and forced him to attack me! _You_ told me I had to kill him or get killed myself! It was murder, having your ten-year-old kill his _best friend_! It was all for _you_ and your want of power! I'm sure you would've done the same to _Sasuke_ had his best friend been anyone but the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi!"

"Watch what you say, Boy! You tread on dangerous ground!"

"Or what?! You won't dare raise a hand against me, you know it would never reach my face! I won't be cowed by you anymore! I'm _past_ the age where I am under your jurisdiction, Otou-sama! In two years, Sasuke will be as well!" Itachi turned away, shaking his head. "No wonder I left, you won't listen to reason! You don't think of your sons as people, you think of them as tools! I _won't_ be used anymore, so I'll be leaving the clan for good!"

He took off his shirt and took out a kunai, cutting the back in half. He dropped it to the floor, before holding his hand out to Inko, who took it and gazed at the scars on his back from the attack, probably large when he'd been eight years old, but they hardly marred his upper back now. He walked resolutely from the house, Inko at his side.

* * *

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Once Inko convinced her father, Itachi was marriage-sealed so his children wouldn't have any Kekkei Genkai save the Mind Transfer Jutsu. The marriage was the talk of the village because not only had Itachi, genius of the Uchiha Clan, returned from his time as a rogue, he'd actually submitted to becoming marriage-sealed into one of Konoha's lesser clans. The entirety of the Uchiha Clan was furious with this, but Itachi swore that if any of them _ever_ struck out against his wife's clan, he would have his revenge and it wouldn't be pretty.

Fugaku came over to the Yamanaka Complex several times to argue with Inoichi about this arrangement, wanting his son back and demanding the removal of the marriage seal.

"My son won't be marriage-sealed, even if he married into your clan, Inoichi-sama!" he shouted, eyes ablaze with fury.

"Itachi-sama has already consented to it and it has been done, Fugaku-sama," Inoichi replied with a sigh of exasperation. "It is because of this that I've accepted him into my clan as the husband of my heir. He's refused for the seal to be removed because he doesn't wish to pass on his powers as an Uchiha down to his future children, and Inko has accepted that fact without batting an eyelash."

"Are you afraid that if he were to have his seal removed that each child would have powerful Sharingan?!"

"No, I do not, but it was one of the only demands he had in return for making my daughter happy by marrying her and proving to be a staunchly devoted husband to her. He doesn't wish to bring the clash of genes into the clan, nor the arrogance that the Uchiha Clan has displayed."

"Arrogance?! He should have pride of the power he's been given! If you do not remove the seal, I demand that you expel him from your clan at once!"

"Fugaku-sama, with all due respect, you're treating him like a child that's run away. He's a fully grown man who's surprisingly mature and level-headed for one of the Uchiha blood. My daughter wouldn't have married him if he hadn't proved to be her match in every way. I was surprised that it was he who had caught her attention, but he was who she chose. I strongly suggest you accept his wishes and leave him be."

"No heir has _ever_ left the Uchiha Clan completely before him! Being the genius of the clan makes the situation worse! Tension has risen amidst our clan to dangerous levels because he hasn't returned to his birth clan once he was reinstated as a citizen of Konohagakure no Sato! Everyone in the clan wants him back and marrying a girl who will only further the power of our pure genes!" Fugaku raged, before he calmed to a quiet fury. "If he refuses to have children without the marriage seal active, then I will claim the Right of Blood."

Inoichi's eyes widened. "You wouldn't, Fugaku-sama!"

Fugaku nodded. "I will and I am. Bring my son here."

The blonde clan head pressed his lips in an angry line before he nodded. He snapped his fingers and the door to the room opened. "Yes, Inoichi-sama?"

"Tell Itachi-sama that he needs to come at once, no excuses."

"Yes, Inoichi-sama."

Once the door closed, Inoichi glared at Fugaku. "I hope that triumphant smirk is wiped off your face when he breaks yet another tradition of the Uchiha Clan. He doesn't seem the type to follow the rules."

"He has no choice but to follow this or else the worst will happen."

Itachi came in only a moment later and bowed to Inoichi. "Otou-sama, I beg your pardon for my tardiness. Inomaru was being temperamental and he didn't want me to leave him with Inko."

Inoichi smiled, although he was smug at how Fugaku's face reddened at how Itachi had ignored him and addressed the Yamanaka man as "Otou-sama". "You were only a moment, you have no need to worry about being tardy."

Itachi knelt and asked, "What is it you want, Otou-sama? You know that I have little time on my hands at the moment."

Inoichi's smile grew fonder as he placed a hand on his son-in-law's shoulder. "You have brought such happiness to my daughter and myself this past year, and I love you all the more for it, my son. You know that Fugaku-sama has called to meet with me several times since you married Inko?"

"I've recalled that it was mentioned he was here, although I haven't the foggiest why."

Fugaku's face turned puce as he speared his son with a death glare. Inoichi pretended that the older man didn't exist as he continued the conversation. "Well, we've come to an impasse and if one of you doesn't give in to the other's demands, hostilities will rise to the point of violence."

Itachi finally faced his birth father with a cold fury in his eyes. "What is it that you've said that has made Otou-sama call me here to speak to you personally, _Fugaku-sama_?"

Fugaku was almost turning purple from the anger as he stated, "I've called upon the Right of Blood."

"I refuse."

"You _cannot_."

"If those words don't appease you, then I'll say it another way: I disincline to acquiesce your request."

"If that's the case, then I will declare war on the Yamanaka Clan."

"The Right of Blood clearly states it can only be called upon only if the conditions are met."

"And they are."

"I must disagree."

"You know it as well as I do, I groomed you to be my heir."

"That is why I have. It states: 'The Right of Blood can only be called upon if the clan member has been married for a year or less, is less than thirty years of age, has been marriage-sealed, and if there hasn't been a child born within that time.' And I can—"

"All those conditions _are _met, Itachi. You can't wriggle yourself out of this one. You've only been married for eight months."

Both Itachi and Inoichi's mouths stretched into triumphant grins. The former Uchiha man chuckled as he replied, "You obviously don't know anything, Fugaku-sama. Once Inko and I got engaged and it lasted for a whole year, we decided that it was okay that we act like a married couple, just for practice, of course."

Inoichi continued, "I was surprised to find that six months into their marriage, Inko had a son, who she named Inomaru."

Fugaku paled. "You…you _allowed_ them to play around like that?! The engagement would've been canceled had it been the other way around! I'm outraged that you didn't for such adolescent behavior from your daughter!"

Inoichi smirked. "You'd be surprised what lax rules we have in our clan, Fugaku-sama. Inko was born three months into my marriage. I've heard of marriages being skipped ahead as much as three months because of some couples who can't seem to keep their hands off each other during their engagement. We encourage fidelity, but when they mess around with each other, it isn't an issue within most clans, it just spawns earlier heirs. Your clan is very old-fashioned if you think that in the one-year period that a couple is engaged that the two shouldn't have sex. Everyone does, it's just when it comes to your clan they make sure that there aren't any surprises."

Itachi's grin widened and he added, "It's worth it, considering that Inko and I wanted to make sure that no old traditions of the Uchiha Clan would be sprung on us just because we were too prudish to get pregnant until after our marriage."

Fugaku's eyes narrowed as he demanded, "Then how isn't your son more Uchiha than Yamanaka?"

"Easy, I asked to be marriage-sealed on the day of the engagement."

At that time, Inko entered the room, a two-month-old baby boy on her hip, his blonde locks and blue eyes quite apparent. He was squirming like mad and began to scream the instant he saw his father. Itachi smiled and took the wailing infant, Inomaru instantly calm when he rested in his male parent's hold.

"I think he's just being a stinker again, since he doesn't like anyone but you, even me," Inko complained half-heartedly.

"It may have something to do with how you hold him. You didn't get as much practice as I did. Inomaru, you're going to be my son through and through."

At that time Inomaru decided to stick his spit-covered hand into his father's hair, gripping one side of his bangs firmly. Itachi let him, the soft smile still on his face. Inoichi gave Fugaku a meaningful look and asked, "You wanted to ruin this?"

Fugaku stood and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke slipped into a brothel at night, anxious to get away from his father. The madam looked up at his sudden appearance, then settled down before protesting at his startling her. She smiled and greeted, "Good evening, Uchiha-san. How may I serve you?"

"I request a girl for the night."

"What's your pleasure then? I have plenty to choose from."

Right then Ino walked by and Sasuke pointed. "I want her."

The blonde girl turned and blushed at her former classmate pointing at her. She then bowed as her employer looked over at her.

"Ah, you choose well. Ino, guide our customer to a room and show him how we do it here."

"Yes, Ma'am."

And so the cycle began again…

* * *

The End to all of you who read this.

Please review.


End file.
